


California Nightmare

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "What will he care that John Hoynes screwed some PR chick?"





	California Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**California Nightmare**

**by: Montiese**

**Character(s):** The Senior Staff  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** “What will he care that John Hoynes screwed some PR chick?”  


Josh and CJ pulled up to the Hilton San Francisco. The car windows were closed but Toby could see they were laughing. They were not just laughing; they were busting a gut. CJ was holding her stomach…she only did that when it was side splitting. Toby never imagined Josh Lyman to be side splitting, unless you were laughing at him. They got out of the car; Josh took the two suitcases and CJ handled the umbrella. 

“You're taller.” Josh said. 

They were laughing again. Toby waved them over to where he was standing. The umbrella kept them mostly dry but it was pouring. 

“Where have you two been?” Toby asked. 

“You can barely see your hand in front of your face out there.” Josh replied. 

“Not to mention that Joshua’s cell phone is dead…he forgot to charge it.” CJ added. 

‘Donna forgot to charge it.” Josh said. “Where is Sam?” 

“He and Donna are inside. Leo is trying to get the room arrangements handled. Come on, before the umbrella blows away CJ.” 

“I am too powerful for that.” CJ said. 

She and Josh erupted in laughter again as they walked through the lobby. Toby just looked at them. Whatever that was about, he was sure he did not want to know. 

“Where have you been?” there was an edge of worry in Donna’s voice. ‘I tried your cell three times and I just got voice mail.” 

“You forgot to charge it.” Josh reasoned. 

Donna rolled her eyes. CJ sat down on the arm of the chair. 

“Where is the Governor?” she asked. 

“He and Mrs. Bartlet are in their room.” Sam said. “From the looks of it, we’ll be bunking tonight.” 

“Damn.” Toby whispered. 

The last time that they bunked, Eugene Oregon two weeks ago, he nearly put a pillow over Sam’s face to shut up the muttering in his sleep. Please God, not Sam, he pleaded. He would rather have Josh than Sam. Spare him altogether and give him Donna or CJ. 

“I am not staying with Josh.” CJ and Donna said in unison. 

“Thank you ladies. My love for you also has no bounds.” Josh replied. “I am especially shocked at you Claudia Jean…I believed myself to be your amour.” 

“Only on planes, trains, and automobiles honey.” She said. 

“You lucked out tonight folks.” Leo said, approaching his waterlogged staff. “I finagled you a junior suite. Sam, Donna, Toby, and Josh you will be living the high life for the next couple of days. Please try to refrain from running up the room service and phone tabs.” 

Toby took the keys and passed them around. 

“What about CJ?” he asked. 

“She’s with me.” Leo replied. “Five in a junior suite would have been awkward anyway, and we have to do a lot of work concerning the California and Texas junkets. Don’t worry, she will be allowed to come out for recess.” 

Toby stole a glance at her; CJ shrugged with her eyebrows. He did not think five for a junior suite was too much…in Philly six months ago; they all slept in a double room. It got ugly but they survived. Actually, CJ noticed they were all looking at her funny, with sad eyes because they lost their favorite bunkmate. 

“OK, I can't take the looks anymore. Leo and I are lovers and have been waiting anxiously for this trip since South Carolina.” 

Josh was first. He burst into laughter as Leo looked at CJ with wide hazel eyes. 

“Oh, CJ that was classic.” He said, giving her a high five. “Look at your face Leo.” 

Sam looked at Leo and suppressed his laughter; so did Donna. Toby did not laugh but CJ knew him well enough to know that he thought it was funny. The ends of his mouth were curled up. 

“There are a plethora of comedy clubs out here Claudia Jean, if you would like to try your hand.” Leo said when he got his voice back. 

CJ stood and bowed. 

“Thank you ladies and gentleman. Try the veal and don’t forget to tip your servers. Have a blessed evening.” 

They all laughed, picking up their suitcases and walking to the elevator. CJ lingered behind as Leo signed paperwork and talked to some of the people he needed to talk to. He looked at her. 

“You don’t have to wait here CJ…you can go to the room. It is getting late.” 

“I would but I don’t have a key.” She said. She looked at her watch. “It is only 11:15 California time. I am just about to get my second wind.” 

Leo walked over and handed her the keycard. Her fingers lingered on top of his for a moment; he flexed his thumb across the palm of her hand. 

“What’s the room number?” she asked. 

CJ kept her eyes on him. There was something disarming yet sexy about the fact that she could match his stare. Leo cleared his throat. 

“913.” He said. 

“OK. See you later.” 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

CJ came down from the junior suite at 1:30. She had a couple of screwdrivers, just enough to know she would actually fall asleep. She didn’t even bother with a shower…she didn’t even turn on the lights. The clothes went into a pile on the floor and she climbed into bed. 

“Did you brush your teeth?” Leo whispered as he turned to kiss her neck. 

“I gargled. Did you mess up the bed so that when Josh and Sam burst in tomorrow morning it will look like you slept in it?” 

“Yes. Your joke tonight was quite amusing.” 

CJ turned to look at him, covering his leg with her own. Her skin was so warm it made Leo shiver. 

“I would not have said it if there was a chance it hell it would have been believable. Why are your hands so cold?” 

“Are they? Believe me when I tell you they are somewhere rather warm. I love your pajamas.” 

CJ crawled into bed wearing satin knickers and nothing else. She was too tried to grab her shorts and tank top from her suitcase. She was sure his hands were somewhere warm as she moaned against the crook of his neck. 

“I picked these with you in mind Mr. McGarry.” She replied. 

Leo ran his hands across her back. She cuddled closer and closed her eyes. 

“What time is the wake-up call?” she asked. 

“Seven. We probably won't get started until around 8:30.” 

“What will we do with that 90 minutes?” 

Leo smiled, kissing her goodnight. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

“Toby, can you hand me my toiletry bag?” Donna stuck her head out of the bathroom door. 

“Are you decent?” he asked. 

“No, I’m naked. Come on, its quarter to eight.” 

He walked to the door, turned his cheek, and held out his arm. She snatched the bag. 

“Geez Toby, there was a rumor circulating that you were married. It is nothing that you haven’t seen before.” 

“Bet you he wouldn’t have turned the other cheek if CJ was naked in there.” Josh said as he read the San Francisco Chronicle. 

Toby threw one of his rubber balls at him. Josh dodged it and it hit Sam. 

“Ow! That was my kidney Toby, vital organ.” 

“Sorry.” Toby muttered. 

Donna came out of the bathroom, throwing stuff into her tiny duffle bag. Josh stood up. 

“Come on Sam; let’s go bang on CJ’s door.” 

“Leo is in there too.” Sam said. 

“You are scared of Leo, aren’t you Sam?” Donna asked. 

Toby smirked as he poured a cup of coffee. 

“No. Well, he has moments when he is scary.” 

“I wonder if CJ could make him laugh.” Josh said. 

“I would pay money to see Leo McGarry burst into laughter.” Toby said. 

“Some would say the same about you.” Josh replied. 

“See, I don’t have a problem laughing at you at all Josh.” Toby said. 

Josh smiled, nudging Sam. 

“Come on dude; let’s wake up mom and dad.” 

Sam looked at him. They were probably already awake and dressed and it was not as if they were really lovers and something would be interrupted. As long as they didn’t rouse Leo from sleep and have to endure a wrath that Sam would not wish on his worst enemy’s dog…his worst enemy. That damn Donald Tucker who destroyed his eighth grade science fair project. If he ever saw that kid again… 

“OK.” Sam said. 

God save them if that was the wrong decision. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

“We should get up.” CJ whispered as Leo's legs tangled even more with hers. “Its eight and it is hot in here.” 

“It is still raining out.” He caressed the small of her back. “A late start is expected.” 

CJ moaned when he touched her G spot…the man could be incorrigible. 

“Leo…” half exasperation, half elation. 

“Yeah?” 

“The governor knows you wake with the roosters.” She said. 

CJ pushed her knee up to get him to where they both wanted him to be. 

“Five more minutes, I swear.” He said. 

He was kissing her neck, she let the morning agenda slip to the backburner though she knew she would look up, and a half hour would have slipped away. The banging on the door brought them both back to life. 

“Hell!” Leo growled, knowing exactly who it was. 

“Housekeeping.” Josh said from the hallway. “We need to fluff the pillows.” 

CJ laughed. She was still touching Leo; moving was something he did not want to do right now. 

“Go to the bathroom and shower.” She said. “I’ll get dressed.” 

“A cold shower.” He muttered. 

She kissed his mouth as Josh banged on the door again. 

“Open it Claudia Jean or we’re knocking it down. Well, Sam will knock it down.” 

Leo got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. CJ dressed quickly in her pajamas and took a second to mess up the second bed more before she opened the door. Josh and Sam smiled at her. 

“Good morning.” Sam said. 

“It was. Come on in.” 

They came in. Sam sat on “Leo’s” bed and Josh sat in a chair. 

“CJ, you are a slob.” He said. 

“Thanks honey. Leo is in the shower and I need to get dressed so if you guys just came here to goof off…” 

“How is bunking with the boss?” Sam asked, unable to help himself. 

“He doesn’t snore, talk in his sleep, or talk my ear off…it is the best stop in months.” 

“I don’t talk in my sleep.” Sam replied. 

CJ and Josh both laughed. CJ stopped when she noticed the condom wrapper sitting right there between the two beds. If Sam turned just a bit to the right…Dammit! OK Cregg, she said to herself, act natural and get them out. Leo came out of the bathroom fully dressed. 

“OK guys, get out. CJ has to get dressed and I am the only one allowed to see her without clothes on.” 

Josh laughed. 

“Toby is going to be pissed he missed you joking.” He said. “We want to get to breakfast anyway before all the good bagels are gone.” 

Sam stood and they walked to the door. 

“Are you coming Leo?” Sam asked. 

“Let me just grab my jacket.” 

Leo got his jacket from the closet, squeezed CJ’s hand, and walked out. She immediately threw the wrapper in the trash and went into the shower. It was going to be a long day. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

CJ finished her 2:00 briefing with the press…she was getting better with them. Danny Concannon fro the Washington Post caught up with her as she walked through the lobby of the hotel. 

“CJ?” 

“Hello Danny.” 

“Tell me what you are wearing tonight for the fundraiser.” 

“An Armani that I will promptly return. That is off the record Opie.” 

She always called him that, he was a goofy little redhead. Kind of cute, the guy she went for in college. 

“What color?” he asked. 

“Are you freelancing for Vogue? I thought they paid you well at the Post. How about I surprise you?” 

“I like surprises. Save a dance for me?” 

“I am not dancing with members of the press. Sorry.” 

“How about if I wear a disguise? You know, look like a respectable member of society?” 

She stopped walking, giving him a heart-stopping smile and laugh. 

“As tempting as that sounds, it’s doubtful. My dance card is probably full anyway…I have to be in full high-priced call girl mode tonight. That’s off the record too.” 

“OK. You know for all that off the record I should get something.” 

“My eternal gratitude should be enough.” CJ replied. “See ya Opie.” 

“Bye Claudia Jean.” 

CJ went into the hotel restaurant, found Toby at a table by the rain soaked window and joined him. He was writing the President’s formal speech for the fundraiser in a small notebook. A turkey club sat untouched in front of him. 

“Do you mind?” CJ asked. “I am famished.” 

He waved his hand in response. She pulled the plate to her side and Toby looked at her. 

“Hey, hey, I did not mean the whole thing. You can have half.” 

She pursed her lips but flagged a waiter. She ordered a diet Coke and another plate. 

"What are you drinking?” she asked. 

“A Crown Royal. Why are you staying with Leo McGarry?” he asked. 

“Why do you always use his whole name Toby? That is so funny.” 

He looked at her and CJ knew this was one of those times when he wanted a real answer. 

“We are going to be in California for a week; this is a huge stop. It is a logistical and press nightmare…Leo and I have a lot of work to do. I mean the Governor likes us, or at least he is used to us. Still, Leo is the mouthpiece, the go-to guy. I have to work in sync with him if we want to win this. The election is in three months; that is tomorrow in politics.” She said. 

“I call him by his whole name because I have no read on him.” Toby replied to her earlier question. 

“Some would say the same about you Tobus.” 

The waiter put down her drink and her plate. 

“You wouldn’t.” he whispered. 

“Nope. This club is fantastic. Is the speech OK?” 

“Yeah. Hoynes is going to be there tonight.” 

“Yeah.” CJ cleared her throat. “He is the Vice-Presidential candidate.” 

“It’s just that…” 

“I’m fine.” CJ cut him off. She was wearing her false smile and Toby knew it but didn’t call her on it. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“No, but I don’t have much of a choice, do I? John Hoynes is history, and I am not going to let what happened between us many moons ago affect my future. I certainly know that he is not eager for any of that to become public knowledge. We shouldn’t talk about that anymore Toby.” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry that I brought it up.” 

“It’s OK. You really have to try this club, it is fantastic.” She said. 

“Yeah.” 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

CJ and Donna walked into the fundraiser together, like Charlie’s Angels minus one. CJ looked fantastic in a silver blue dress with spaghetti straps. Donna wore a purple off the shoulder dress. They were barely in the room, champagne flutes in hand, when the men came calling. They put on their smiles, their interested voices and began to work the crowd. While talking to the San Francisco mayor’s Press Secretary CJ stole a glance at Leo across the room. He was with Governor Bartlet and the mayor. Their eyes held for a few seconds. There was no smile on his face but she could see it even from far away behind his amazing hazel eyes. He winked; she could not help but smile. 

“Good evening Claudia.” 

CJ snapped back to reality. Snapped back to John Hoynes standing in front of her. As if on cue, the press secretary—CJ believed his name was Christian—walked away. 

“Good evening Senator.” She sipped her champagne. 

“You look lovely Claudia…you always look lovely.” 

“Oh John please.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Don’t start.” 

“You don’t take compliments anymore. The Claudia I used to know loved them.” 

“I have to talk to Josh Lyman, excuse me Senator.” 

He took a gentle hold of CJ’s wrist when she tried to walk away. She tried not to let the fear that crept into her bloodstream show in her eyes. He was a predator; he would feed on it. 

“Let go of me Senator.” She said. 

“I just want to ask you to save a dance for me.” He said. 

CJ shook her head as he released her wrist. 

“I’m afraid my card is full.” She replied. 

“I can change that.” 

“Then the answer is no.” 

“I have never liked that word.” He said. He was wearing that smile. The one that caught her in the first place. Now it made her nauseous. 

“Excuse me.” 

She walked away and found Josh talking to two congressmen who had no problem letting a beautiful woman into the conversation. 

“Are you alright?” Josh asked, putting his hand on her back. “You look ill CJ.” 

“I am fine thank you.” 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

Three hours went by and CJ managed to avoid John without making it look like that was what she was doing. That is why what happened next was inevitable. Coming out of the ladies room she practically mowed him down. 

“What the hell? John, what are you doing back here?” 

“I want you to tell me since when do I deserve your wrath.” He said. 

“Wrath is a feeling John; I feel nothing for you.” 

“So you are angry at me because you broke your moral high ground?” 

“I am mad at myself.” CJ said louder than she should have. “I was hoping I would never see you again.” 

“In Washington, don't fool yourself Claudia. Six months and that is all you can say to me. I recall you telling me that you loved me.” 

“Shut up.” CJ hissed. “You think because the Governor picked you we are going to pick up where we left off? There are plenty of women willing to lie on their backs for the great John Hoynes…I am not one of them.” 

“No, you are not. As I recall, you rather like it from behind.” 

CJ reached to slap him but he grabbed her wrist, twisting it slightly. 

“Let me go John that hurts.” 

“You were always so damned feisty Claudia. That was half the reason I wanted you so much in the first place.” 

“Fucking let go of me!” 

“What’s going on?” 

They both turned and looked at Leo. CJ’s face went pale. She snatched herself out of John’s clutch. 

“Nothing.” She replied. 

For some reason she was close to tears. John looked at her and she knew that he knew. This could only end horribly. 

“Holy hell.” Josh muttered. 

“Shut up.” She hissed. 

“I want to know what is going on.” Leo said. “CJ, are you alright?” 

John crossed his arms. He planned to sit back and watch the show. 

“I’m fine. I have to get back to the party. Excuse me.” 

She rushed away and Leo looked at John. 

“You want to tell me what that was about John?” 

“I have no intention of betraying Claudia’s confidence.” John replied. 

“Cut the Texas gentleman bullshit; I wasn’t born yesterday. You had a grip on her that I am not at all comfortable with.” 

“What do you want from me Leo?” 

“The whole truth and I want it now.” 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

Back in the junior suite there were more drinks and talk of the successful evening. CJ started to come down from the freak out she experienced earlier in the evening. She and Toby sat on the living room couch talking after the others went to bed. 

“I think John told him.” She was nursing a beer. “I mean come on, Leo is a politician…he may have had affairs.” She knew it was untrue even as she said it. “What will he care that John Hoynes screwed some PR chick?” 

“Don’t talk like that.” Toby said. 

They were quiet for a while. CJ put her empty beer bottle on the coffee table. 

“Gargle before you leave.” Toby said. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Gargle before you leave…I know Leo probably doesn’t like liquor on your breath.” 

CJ opened her mouth to speak but there was nothing to say. He knew, he always knew. 

“How long have you two been...is together the word?” Toby asked. 

“Yes. Since the South Carolina primary. It escalated after Illinois. I’m sorry Toby.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know. I should have trusted you with it. I am falling in love with him.” 

Toby nodded, though he was silent. 

“It’s over anyway now…another one bites the dust.” 

“I am not in a place to judge you concerning Leo McGarry.” He said. “Actually, I have no idea what to say.” 

“That must be a first.” She joked. 

“I think it is. You know how I feel about you CJ.” 

CJ shook her head; she didn’t. 

“Are you going to make me tell you?” he asked. 

“I could use some good news tonight.” 

“You are my best friend. Sometimes I think you may be the only person breathing who truly understands me, and I am counting myself. I would do anything for you. We have been through a lot together and I want to win together. If you think you love him I will support you to the ends of the Earth.” 

“You don’t like him?” it was a question. 

“I don’t know him CJ. But I love you, and I am going to have to trust you.” 

“I don’t want to go down there.” She whispered. 

“How do you know that John Hoynes told him anything?” 

The look she gave him was incredulous. 

“OK. You are welcome to sleep on the couch or with me. We’ll tell Leo that you got drunk.” 

“What if he thinks I’m a…” she couldn’t say the word. 

“Then he doesn’t love you.” Toby replied. “And he doesn’t deserve your love. If he says that to you, I’ll kill him. What do you want to do?” 

CJ stood up from the couch. 

“Gargle.” She replied. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

CJ was surprised to find the small lamp still burning when she came into the room. It was after three in the morning but Leo was sitting at the table reading the itinerary for LA. They would be leaving San Francisco tomorrow afternoon for 2 days in LA. Then there was a rally in San Diego, followed by a schmooze fest with the governor in Sacramento. Then it was Texas for 2 days, Houston, Dallas, and Amarillo; then Florida for three. They would then fly to Philly, Cherry Hill, NJ, 2 days in New York City, and then back to New England. It was an exhaustive last minute run. 

“What are you drinking?” CJ asked as she came further into the room. 

“Coke.” Leo didn’t look up from his papers. “There is another on the dresser if you're thirsty.” 

She shook her head, frozen in her spot by the bed. They made love in that bed just ten hours ago…before it all went to hell on the express train. 

“I’m not thirsty.” 

“I never got the chance to dance with you tonight.” He said. “I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you looked.” 

“Look at me Leo.” 

He didn’t and CJ stifled a sob. She took a deep breath through her nose. 

“Toby offered me the couch tonight so…if you want me to leave then I will.” 

“No I don’t want you to leave. I’ve been up waiting for you.” 

“Then you look at me.” She said. 

Leo closed his eyes and then looked at her. Again no words, but she saw the affection in his eyes. It was still there. 

“I had a long talk with John Hoynes.” He said. 

CJ shook her head. 

“I don’t want to have that conversation right now.” She replied. 

“We have to.” 

“Am I going to lose my job? Does the Governor know about it?” 

“No and no. He will not bother you anymore and he will apologize for his behavior tonight.” 

“I don’t want his apology; it’ll be a lie.” 

“You'll take it Claudia Jean, and we’ll move on.” 

She nodded. 

“Do you know everything?” she asked. 

“If everything is that you were his mistress for six months approximately three years ago, then yes.” 

“Don’t use that word please. It wasn’t like that.” 

“Tell me what it was like CJ. Come and talk to me.” 

“You're angry right now.” She said. 

“I am angry, but not at you. Please, come and talk to me.” 

She sat and she told him everything. How charismatic John was; how lonely she was. How for a while she justified it to herself. 

“It was too loose to be called an affair; we didn’t schedule time for each other. I felt more and more disgusted with myself so I just ended it. For three months he tried to get me back. I left Emily’s List and moved to California.” 

“Does anyone else know?” Leo asked. 

“Toby. I told him when Hoynes started campaigning. He already suspected because of my abrupt leaving three years ago.” 

“Anyone else?” 

CJ shook her head…it wasn’t exactly coffee klatch conversation. 

“I need to apologize to you.” She said. 

“No you don’t.” 

“You were not supposed to find out like that. I could have been alright with taking it to my grave, but you were not supposed to find out like that.” 

“John can be smug.” Leo said. “If we win can you do this?” 

“Yes. I left the first time because I wouldn’t let him ruin my career. I certainly won't nnow that I am on the threshold of the best thing that has ever happened to me both personally and professionally.” 

Leo reached across the table to caress her hand. 

“We have to talk about that.” He said. 

“If you want to end it, do it swiftly. If we lose I’ll never see you again. Of course I could be wrong because I thought that about Hoynes. And if we win we can maintain a positive professional relationship.” 

“Sometimes I hate that you always think you know what is coming around the bend when you really have no idea.” He said. “I deal with it though because I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She said. 

“What, no tears? I really expected tears.” 

CJ smiled. 

“I can conjure some up if you really want me too. As a kid I could cry on cue.” 

Leo laughed. 

“No, I think your response is good enough. We have to go to bed…there is a 8:30 wake-up call.” 

“I cannot believe its still raining.” CJ stood and looked out the window. 

Leo came up behind her. He ran his hands down her arms before unzipping her dress. 

“By the way, I bought the dress. It looks stunning on you.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” She said. 

“I also got you something else that I meant to give you before the fundraiser.” 

“What?” 

She turned to look at him. Leo tilted his chin up and kissed her. They kissed again with more passion as he wrapped his arms around her bare back. Putting one hand in his pocket, Leo pulled out the ring box. CJ gasped. 

“Leo, what is that?” 

“It’s not that CJ…not yet anyway.” 

He opened it and she looked at the sapphire ring. 

“It’s an antique. The Governor of all people saw it and said it reminded him of your eyes.” 

“It’s beautiful.” 

He slipped it on the ring finger of her right hand, kissing it. 

“Here I stand in front of the man I love in a dress falling down, wearing this antique ring.” CJ said. 

“Looking like the most exquisite creature on earth, which you are.” 

CJ pulled him close for a moment before stepping out her dress. Leo lay it across the empty bed and they got into the bed together. Leo held her close, loving the feel of her arms around him. 

“This was shaping up to be the day from hell.” She said. 

“I hope that changed.” Leo replied. 

“Definitely.” 

She kissed him. Leo caressed her face. 

“I don’t want to keep any secrets from you Leo.” 

“Then don’t. Whatever you tell me could not be worse then some of the things I have yet to tell you.” 

“Are we going to talk about that someday?” CJ asked. 

Leo nodded, though he really had no idea how he would tell her some of the things he really needed her to know. He gave her the ring tonight…she knew how much she meant to him. After the Hoynes debacle Leo was sure that he loved CJ; knew he would soon ask her to marry him. Whether or not Bartlet went to the White House, Leo McGarry would walk away from the election with the biggest brass ring of them all. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
